narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Shishido
Arashi Shishido is a shinobi of Kumogakure's Shishido clan. Background Arashi was unenthuastic about training, but his mind was excellent and he would win most tacticianal games when he played against Hikabo Takamoto. Personality Arashi has a lax and unenthusiastic nature, but he has a brilliant mind. He never charges without a plan. Overall, he's a lazy slacker. He likes keeping his distance on the battlefield and in life. Others, especially Kenshin, tell him he needs to use his mind for something productive. Later, Arashi has let go of a bit of the laziness to be more responsible as a chunin. He takes training more seriously to improve his abilities. At his house, however, he slacks off more than ever since he uses more time as a ninja. His friendship with Kenshin has improved. Arashi is a genuinely friendly person. He likes playing strategy games against his father and Hikabo. He doesn't like Izumi Shibata's bossy nature or Kenshin Takano's boastful nature. Over time, he gets used to Izumi's constant nagging and has made friends with Kenshin. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Arashi became a father. He is now more bright about life, saying that he already became captain of the Anbu Intelligence Force and married a naggy woman; he got the worst part over with. Appearance Arashi is a tall shinobi with long brown hair that reaches his upper back and is tied in a low ponytail. In Part 2 it reaches his waist. He has light green eyes and a tanned complexion. In Part 1, Arashi wears a gray shirt with a short sleeved jacket. He also wears gray pants and black boots. He wears his Kumogakure forehead protector around his forehead. In Part 2, Arashi wears a black jumpsuit with metal armor guards. He continues to wear the purple jacket over it, though it is much smaller. He continues to wear his forehead protector around his forehead During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Arashi wears the standard attire for a Kumogakure shinobi with the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. Two years after the war, Arashi's appearance hasnt changed much. He discards the jacket and a few armor pieces, but otherwise looks the same. Several years later, Arashi wears a black, double breasted shirt over an indigo shirt. His black shirt has three purple circles of different shades around the upper right arm. He also wears gray pants and black boots. He continues to wear his forehead protector. When with the Anbu, he wears a white mask with a deer design on it. Abilities Arashi was lazy in the Academy and got poor grades on everything except things that included strategy. He didnt want to do much of anything, but he learned simple Chakra String techniques in order to pass the Academy (the Academy states that in order to pass, a graduate needs to have learned at least one style of ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu). Chakra and Physical Prowess Arashi's only setback besides his laziness is his lack of chakra for all his advanced tactics. Kenshin states that the supply is "way too small for his big brain". Arashi's combat style is long distance, involving chakra strings and genjutsu. Ninjutsu Arashi's natrual affinity is lightning, but he rarely uses it, as it is Sylvi Omaki's specialty, and he mostly uses Yin Release because of genjutsu. Chakra Thread Arashi uses the Chakra Thread technique, despite not being a puppeteer. He uses this to foil puppeteers and to subdue opponents. He can take control of an enemy and force them to attack the rest of the enemy. Genjutsu Arashi is a master of genjutsu. As a part of his fightinf styke, he uses this alot. Some of the illusions he can make are people's fears, as well as causing them to falsely believe their comrade had been injured. Intelligence While the exact number has never been revealed, Arashi is stated to have a very high IQ. As a genin, his chakra supply couldnt keep up woth his brilliant tactics. Sylvi had stated Arashi to be the smartest of Kumo 14. She also says he may rival Shikamaru if they both actually put in the effort. Part 1 Part 2 Trivia *Arashi means storm, a direct reference to his natrual affinity for lightning.